Calendar Girls
by EchoEnvy
Summary: "Oh I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that my best friend was in the midst of having a nervous breakdown-" Follow Hermione and the Girls of Hogwarts as they try to pull off a Magical Calendar!  Rated M for later chapters
1. September, October or if your lucky Nov

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I hold no claim to the Harry Potter stars or the awesomeness of the actual Calendar Girls movie. **

**I do however take full responsibility for any mistakes my less the adequate proof reading skills have missed. (Beta Anyone?)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calendar Girls<strong>_

_Chapter 1 – September, October or if your lucky- November?_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger stared hard at one Ginny Weasley, searching her face for any signs of falsehood to her previous statement. She stared to the point Ginny began to frown and asked her if she was alright, prodding her shoulders until she returned to the seat she had taken in the Gryffindor common room before Ginny's little "epiphany" had forced her to stand- as if SHE was the one to be needing to sit down and do a couple of breathing exercises.<p>

"I think the question here is-are you?" she looked at her friend quizzically, still not entirely sure if Ginny was having a laugh.

"Oh don't look like your about to cart me off to St Mungos for a psychiatric evaluation, it's a perfectly sane idea", Ginny stated, squaring her shoulders as if to question her own sanity.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that my best friend was in the midst of having a nervous breakdown- Her once calm voice turning frantically mouse like, "Cause the last time I checked, deciding to take derogatory pictures for a _magical _calendar purely to promote your brothers joke shop isn't such a sane idea Gin" she huffed out, her brain still unable to quite piece together were this ludicrous idea came from.

"keep your voice down Hermione", Ginny waved her hand as her eyes shifted around the half full common room, were a few of its occupants were already looking there way.

Now when Hermione had decided to retake her final year of school without Ron and Harry, she'd never had thought to factor in a deranged Ginny. She was hopping she'd finally get that uneventful year she'd been longing for, but by the look of mischief and excitement in her red headed friends eyes-that wasn't going to happen. Pulling her wand from her robe she cast a quick silencing charm and on second thoughts casted another charm that would cause people to overlook them if physical restraint became necessary.

"And it's not just about promoting the shop Mione, you know as well as I do that business isn't doing the great", her mischievous eyes dimmed.

Ever since Fred's death, George Weasley was struggling to uphold the joke shop, even with the help of Ron, they hadn't to produce anything new and in doing so, customers had dwindled. The joke shop itself held an air of unhappiness, driving away even the most loyal of customers. Hermione's heart went out the family and the girl in front of her, she sighed tiredly.

"I know Gin, but I don't see how this idea is going to help", she said with a gentle voice.

"It's not like I haven't thought this through you know, I have it all mapped out", she grumbled back sullenly now, but Hermione truly didn't believe she did have it all mapped out- so she tried a different approach.

"Does George even know about this?"

"Of-of course he does. He's the one that asked me to help promote the shop" Ginny wasn't necessarily lying, but she wasn't telling the entire truth either- not that Hermione needed to know.

"_Riiiight_, then if it isn't to hear a lecture on how ridiculous this idea is- why are you telling me?" she asked, half curious, half suspicious.

"Well- Ginny began, her mischievous glimmer returning to her eyes as she looked back at her.

"Oh no Gin, no way, absolutely no way", shaking her head as if to emphasise she was playing no part in this.

"I think you'd make a wonderful September" Ginny continued, pretending to examine her fingernails.

"No" she repeated, completely baffled by her friends persistence. Surely she knew her well enough by now that she would never participate in something like that?

"No? Perhaps October, we could factor in a bit of Halloween spirit yeah?" she had the gall to say this with a serious face.

"No!" she repeated again, getting agitated.

"Well you can't have November, that's when Quidditch season starts and I call dibs", she crossed her arms at this.

"Ginny!"

"Fine! Perhaps we can negotiate-

"I said no Ginny. I don't want to be September or November or any other month for that matter" Hermione cut her off.

"But Hermio- she began to whine, pulling out some pretty impressive puppy dog eyes that reminded her far too much of Ron that she almost caved.

"I said no and that's final", she got up from her seat and marched up to her dormitory before she could retract her decision.

Little did poor Hermione know that this Weasley wasn't in a habit of taking no for an answer and was already smiling wickedly at the ideas she had to make Hermione change her mind.

* * *

><p>"Her-mi-o-neee!"<p>

She picked up her pace, she was not about to let herself be cornered by Ginny again. It had only been a couple of days since Ginny had confronted her with her incredulous plan and ever since then she had been trying everything in the book to make her crack and say yes. And everything in the book meant telling her she looked like an April, slipping subtle hints at meal times, writing her "special" notes during important classes, guilt trips and as she was currently doing now- trying to heard her into a corner so she could be bombarded with whines and pleas.

Poor Hermione was beginning to reach her wits end, but it seemed both were far too stubborn to concede. Practically sprinting now, she made her way down to the dungeons.

She was in so much of a hurry to escape Ginny that she'd failed to notice the red headed girl stop perusing her in favour of using her wand.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, what is the purpose of the Wiggenweld Potion?" Professor Slughorn asked from the front of the classroom.<p>

All of the students that had chosen to return to repeat their final year had been integrated into the current 7th year- which worked out well considering half of last year's 6th years hadn't returned and surprisingly, a lot of last year's would-be-graduates had. What was even more surprising was the amount of Slytherin's that had returned, not that she paid much mind to them and in all honesty the Slytherin's had more or less kept to themselves.

"The Wiggenweld Potion serves as the remedy for- _January!_"

One very long awkward pause later….

"Excuse me Miss Granger?" the pudgy professor looked at her confused, as well he should be- she'd just sung out the first month of the year in an operatic voice instead of _Draught of Living Death._

The room was silent, even the bubbling cauldrons seemed to turn to simmer, as if they too were wondering if the Gryffindor Princess had really just sung out. Hermione herself was having trouble trying to make sense of things. Perhaps she ought to try again to insure Ginny's sanity wasn't rubbing off on her.

"February, Marchhhh APRIL JULNG– clamping a hand over her mouth she fugitively tried to stop the incisive singing from escaping her mouth – alas the damage had been done.

The laughing of course started from the back of the class room, which the Slytherin's continued to claim as their territory. It then spread through the few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's before the loudest laugh could be heard from the Gryffindor's. _Damn it, did Seamus really need to return this year?_

Fighting the mother of all embarrassing blushes, Hermione hastily gathered her books into her bag and made a rush for the door- although as luck would have it, not without catching a hushed comment from Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm sure June comes before July"

This only served to make the Slytherin's laugh louder. The fact that Parkinson had said it in such a befuddled voice only added insult to injury. _Well forgive me if trying to stop myself from singing out months of the year makes them sound like I can't discern the correct order!_

Fuming with embarrassment and anger, Hermione excited with only one purpose- to find Ginny bloody Weasley.

Bumbling past a few students in the process of changing classes, she sprinted forward, only to find herself pausing outside the Gryffindor portrait.

"Password?" the fat lady asked her with a board expression.

Growling, which only came out as a grumbled August, September, October, Hermione stood waiting with little patience till somebody else needed to enter the common room. There was no way in hell she was even attempt to word a password, too afraid to end up singing all over again. Tapping her feet impatiently she moved to the side of the portrait and waited.

And waited.

She waited to the point if she had to wait a minute longer she would tear down the poor fat lady to get inside. But it seemed unnecessary as the current bane of her existence came out of the portrait opening- all smiles. God she missed the days when all she loathed was the ground the rightfully dubbed Ferret face walked on, and the freak show he followed.

"Mione, you're back early?" Ginny smiled sweetly as she purposefully failed to acknowledge her friends tender state.

Perhaps it was her own fault for assuming that not having Harry and Ron to look after would mean her final year of Hogwarts would be a walk in the park. Perhaps she should take some responsibility for underestimating the youngest Weasley.

She would not however, take any responsibility for currently tackling her _dearest_ friend through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"NOVEMBER! NOVEMBER! NOVEMBERRRR!" she shouted, raising her hands in the air as she told of her off - not even registering she was still jinxed from speaking, _ahem_, or singing anything other than the months of the year.

"Alright Hermione you can have November!", Ginny shouted back, trying-and notably failing- to consume her great amusement of her older friends predicament.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she watched her no longer friend stifle a chuckle- "December" she hissed slowly in warning.

That was it for poor Ginny; she collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles, obviously struggling to breath from the hilarity of it all.

Good Hermione thought.

"Oh- oh- Mione, I'm so sorry but you should have seen your face. Classic" Ginny broke out into another round of giggles.

Hermione stomped her feet in anger, growling out another round of months before seriously considering putting her wand less magic to the test.

"Alright, alright." Ginny finally said as a particularly violent gesture from Hermione caused her to put a stop to her laughing.

"You've got to understand though Hermione; I reckon this idea could really help George you know? He's been so down the last couple a months." Ginny pleaded with her friend.

"Mum and Dad have been bending over backwards to try and bring him out of his depression but nothings working. The last thing he needs is to lose the shop too, Mione please- All humour had drained from her face and was replaced with such tiredness that Hermione calmed a little.

"I can't do this without my best friend." Ginny pleaded and Hermione's reserve broke.

Reaching out to her best friend-_yes still best friend_- she gave her a small hug that literally had Ginny jumping for joy.

"So you'll do it?" she said excitedly.

"January" she grumbled back.

"Oh good, cause for a second there I thought I'd have to fight you for November" she shrugged, looking more than a little relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Soooooo what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Not entirely sure what this is all about? Let me know!<strong>

**2 down and 10 more months to fill, who do you think Ginny's thinking of to fill those spots?**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"_Oh for merlin's sake! Nargleary or Narglember are not Months!" Hermione Huffed out in annoyance, choosing to ignore Ginny's whisper of November being taken anyway. _

"_I think you'll find you're highly mistaken" a dreamy voice replied in a serious tone. _

…**.**

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue? **

**Also feel free to suggest some girls to fill the remaining months. **


	2. June or December sees a Lunar Eclipse

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the Harry Potter stars or the awesomeness of the actual Calendar Girls movie.**

**I do however take full responsibility for any mistakes my less than adequate proof reading skills have missed. On a side note, I apologise for the increase of length in this chapter (which probably means more mistakes)- I may have gotten a bit carried away.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is completely dedicated to the four lovely beings that reviewed last chapter – MicekMucek, Noree, Tyler Arianna and chupeechan. You guys made my week and inspired me to write this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calendar Girls<strong>_

_Chapter 2 – June or December sees a Lunar Eclipse_

* * *

><p>After a counter curse was finally applied- putting a stop to Hermione's stellar singing, Ginny had quickly taken the older girl by the wrist without warning might I add- and dragged her out of the common room. Hermione's eyes narrowing as they took off in the direction that suspiciously looked to be the way to the Room of Requirement.<p>

"Ginny, surely this can wait till tomorrow- we're going to miss dinner." she moaned, tugging at her wrist as they neared their destination.

"This is so much more important Mione besides, we can swing by the kitchens after", Ginny dismissed.

Hermione frowned in disappointment; she'd skipped lunch earlier that day to avoid Ginny's cornering. However, she could honestly admit at this point she was a little curious of what the other girl had up her sleeve although, she hopped it wasn't as terrifying as some of the ideas she had concocted herself.

Her friend paused outside that all too familiar blank brick wall and poor Hermione couldn't with hold the sigh that slipped from her lips. The room of requirement could provide the user with almost anything and everything that person needed and with one slight glance at Ginny, Hermione realised that there was a strong possibility that this was to be worse then she feared.

Ginny, who was practicing bouncing up and down like a rabbit once again, sent her a wicked smirk that reflected her glee of whatever it was the room would provide for her. Swallowing as much fear as she could, she waited for Ginny to skip the birth of the blank wall before following the girl into the doors that had appeared.

"So, what do you think?" her red headed asked with excitement as soon as the doors clunked closed.

What did she think? Well, on an imaginative scale, Ginny was off the charts.

The Room had transformed itself to a size only fractionally smaller than the great hall, with a ceiling that mimicked a treetops view. The walls of the room were of a disturbing pale green that although, in Hermione's opinion were rather sickly- contrasted well with the natural green above. There was a customary large fireplace situated on the far left wall-surrounded by a circle of cushioned seats. In the far right corner of the large room, over a dozen boxes with the familiar Weasley shop logo plastered across the face of them lay stacked on top of each other- Hermione hated to think what the boxes held. The opposite corner was sectioned off by bamboo slides but Hermione managed to glimpse an end of a clothing rack, which gave Hermione the suspicious idea of it being a mock dressing quarters.

The remaining space on the right wall was taken up by a large white canvas sheet hanging from the very edge of the enchanted ceiling and spanning right to the bottom- were a matching white sheet covered a square of the floor. Not far from the end of the sheet was a table that looked to hold a projector and various other-no doubt magically enhanced- photography gadgets.

On a Hermione scale, it sat on the line halfway between an extraordinary migraine and bedridden disease. However before she has the chance to comment, something even more disturbing then the walls and suspicious dressing area caught her eye.

"Ginny" she began slowly as she made her way to the back of the room- were her disturbance generated from.

"What is that?" she finished with equal slowness.

"Ahem, well it's a little something I like to call the potentials board" Ginny smiled enthusiastically.

"A board that shows all the potential "Calendar" girls of Hogwarts"

"Wow Ginny, this really credits my theory on your sanity" she deadpanned.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the far back wall were several magical photographs infused to what looked to be a floating board hung. The suspended board was of a long rectangular shape and shimmered a transparent blue, almost looking like one of those high tech boards Hermione had once seen in a Muggle spy movie. She eyed it with awe and slight disgust, scanning the 12 girls the board displayed.

"Hold on a minute, why on earth is she on there- or her?" she said, spotting a few pictures of people she couldn't comprehend being there.

Ginny paused at her question, unsure of how to completely answer. The thing was, when Ginny had pictured the room she required, she had never pictured the board.

"That's the strange thing Mione, I never thought of a board like this when I was picturing the room. I've just been assuming the room saw it necessary though", shrugging her shoulders, she shared her theory.

Hermione's eyes widened, she had never heard of the room providing something so specific, but un-thought of by the user. It caused her fingers to twitch with the need to flip through books for the answer to this puzzlement. The fact that she had never heard of it ever happening before was a huge concern – though she would never admit to knowing it all, she was fairly certain she'd looked at every book in the library about the room. All the books she had gazed upon however, had never described something so specific and modern appearing to a user of the room. The fact that the wizarding world was severely behind in the sense of magical technology, only served to puzzle her further.

"So you're saying that these twelve girls are the people the "room" sees fit to be in the Calendar? Cause Ginny I'm just going to tell you now, nothing will make those girls agree", she waved her hand towards a particular group of pictures.

Shaking her head, she mentally decided to revisit the library's collection of books on the room- which was sadly, not as vast as she would have liked. But then Hermione always thought there was never enough written literature for any topic. Except Divination of course, with which she strongly believed should have been no longer, or shorter, than one of those tacky pocket books that held all manner of short sentenced crap. She wasn't referring to the inspirational quotes or anything (for she quiet liked those), more the ones that held sickly sweet romance quotes or poems- completely unnecessary really, who wants to carry that around on a daily basis? Even Hermione had more of a life than that. (A/N: totally mean no offense to people who do that).

"I'm assuming so, but I figure it's just a guide. I mean you may think me crazy right about now, but I'm not that insane to approach someone from the likes of Slytherin's house", she giggled a bit at the thought.

"Merlin I hope not, cause you know I would only say I told you so when you landed yourself in the Hospital Wing", she said seriously.

"Aw, you wouldn't even visit?"

"Nope, but I'd get the boys to take you your homework and spell it to chant the months-since your so obsessed with them- until you finished it all", she grinned evilly.

Ginny's head whipped over to Hermione, seeing the obvious dark humour in her expression. It seemed that her friend had not forgotten what she had done earlier on. Tilting her head upwards, she brought her pointer finger to her chin in thought.

"I think I'd quite like that"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione went back to looking at the board, deeming it unnecessary to comment – she'd find a way to get back at her friend later. Scanning the span of the board repeatedly for any clues as to what it even was. She'd never seen anything like it before and if there was one thing Hermione hated more than Divination, it was not being able to put name to something.

The more she looked, the more she realised that the edges of the board were solid, almost glass like- but she wasn't sure and she sure as hell wasn't going to touch it. The rest however, was completely transparent and looked almost like a protection shield. She had begun to look over the board once more when suddenly, one of the photos began to glow a feint blue.

"What on earth-"she started but was interrupted by Ginny's clapping.

"Oh goody, she was the next person I had in mind".

"What do you mean next person?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Well your photo glowed like that the first time I came into the Room of Requirement and I took that as an extra incentive to approach you first", she said as if the board could predict the order she would ask.

"Right, so when the other names light up like that, you're going to listen to it? Because I don't know if you've noticed yet but the girls up there aren't just from our house. In fact I think there's at least two from each house – some of which I don't even recognise" she said sceptically, not entirely sure Ginny should be trusting the unknown object.

"I don't think you should be following something you know nothing about. Perhaps if we went to the library-"

"Nooo, don't mention the L word. Besides, I was going to ask you anyway, it's not like it's the main reason I asked you first right?" But something about the way Ginny had talked about it before, and how she had just answered, made her doubt what she was saying.

"Fine then, well good luck with your next potential calendar girl" she spared a brief thought of pity for the girl in question, before she turned away from the board and made her way to the door.

"Wait! You're not coming with me?" Ginny shouted in surprise.

"Of course not, for one, I'm rather tired and hungry at the moment and only plan to visit the kitchen for a quick bite before crawling into bed. I'm going to need my rest if I have to deal with you for the rest of the year", she paused to give Ginny a withered look.

She could not quite believe that this was only the first week of school. Not even Harry and Ron had managed to drag her into something potentially awful so early in the year. Not counting second year though, the flying car incident was entirely there fault and she had had no contribution to that stunt.

"Which leads me to my second point-" she glanced back at the glowing photo.

I'm far too tired to confront Luna Lovegood, I'd be more then harm than good. So you best do it" and with that she excited the Room of Requirement and left Ginny the task of convincing Luna to join the cause.

Yes she would most definitely need lots of sleep.

It wasn't that she belittled Luna; or Ginny's idea for that matter, in fact there was a little part of her that was proud of Ginny. The idea itself may have been ridiculous but her heart was in the right place. Had it been for anyone else or for any other reason, Hermione would have not of agreed to help. She was also quite fond of Luna now; she'd just rather not do any more tiring things tonight, especially when talking to Luna required a lot of self-control, in the sense of restraining herself from correcting the different girl. Sighing she paused to look out one of the windows she was about to pass on her trek to the kitchens, looking out over the forbidden forest.

It was so strange to be back at Hogwarts without the boys, still so early on in the year that she caught herself imagining them bustling in whenever she was alone with something they needed help with, that, or someone coming to inform her that one, if not both, were in the Hospital Wing.

The boys had never left her alone for long, always finding something new to bug her with, or in Ron's case, "homework help". Smiling a little, she remembered the time she'd offered to do the introduction for an essay, he'd told her she was the most wonderful person he'd ever met – it still made her feel just as warm and fuzzy as it did the day he said it. She missed him. She missed them both.

Shaking her head to rid the suspicious build-up of water in her eyes, she made her way to the kitchens.

A quick bite and a good sleep do her good.

* * *

><p>"So I would be really grateful if you could help me out" Ginny had not been able to get to Luna last night, but was lucky enough to bump into her early the following morning, on her way to breakfast.<p>

As always the blonde girl looked to be not paying attention in fact, the entire time Ginny had been explaining "Calendar Girls" as she had so rightfully dubbed her project – the other girl hadn't looked at her once. Not that Ginny didn't think the other girl was listening, but she hadn't said anything either. Even if the girl was looking at her, she wouldn't have been able to judge her reaction as a good sign or not, seeing as Luna tended to always manage to look not all together present.

"I love watching a Lunar Eclipse, I even have those glasses the Muggle's wear when observing them", the other girl stated in a faintly Irish voice.

"Um ok?" she answered as a question, a little befuddled.

That was the special thing about Luna; you never quite knew what she was going to say. Whether you question her or she approaches you first, it was always a surprise – that more times than not- didn't make sense at first. However, it didn't mean that it didn't make sense; you just didn't understand it yet.

Ginny thought about trying to bring Luna back to what she had told her but decided against it as she spotted one Hermione Granger trying not so subtly, to side step them into the hall.

"Oh good Hermione! I was just telling Luna about our special project" biting back a smile as she noticed her friend scowl at being caught.

And poor Hermione had hoped she wouldn't have to face Ginny and Luna until much, much later.

"Don't listen to her Luna; the idea was Ginny's creation and hers alone. I want no claim to being a part of the concocting", she bit out. Hermione had never been a morning person.

Little did her curly head friend know, she had been the key influence in Ginny's plan.

You see, during the summer before the girls had returned to Hogwarts, Hermione had spent the final week at the Burrow with the Weasley's. She had been complaining for the majority of that week about having to clean out a bottomless pit of a bag, something about wanting to use it for school, make packing so much easier- but would take too long to sort out. So on the last Friday before school started, the red headed girl offered-well more like shouted, in order for her to stop moaning- the other girl that she would help. Although Ginny thought it would just be easier to put an extendable charm on another bag, rather than sort through the mess of the one the trio had taken whilst they were on the run.

Next thing you know, Ginny's pulling out looks to be a magazine, obviously Muggle, but opened up weirdly. She'd examined the front cover and noticed that strangely, it was covered with a picture of a beach. Frowning she had opened it, only to find another picture – but this time of a forest- and what appeared to be the month of January. She flipped through another couple of pages only to find all the other months also had different pictures.

"What's this Mione?" Ginny had asked her, causing the other girl to stop her sorting of dark arts books- which Ginny had noticed, she'd been doing the whole hour they'd been working on the bag.

"It's a Calendar" she'd replied, as if it was obvious. Which it was, but that's not what Ginny was getting at.

"I mean, what's with all the pictures?" she asked again, curiosity peeking, which only caused her to give Ginny a weird look.

"You mean you've never seen a Calendar with pictures like that?"

"Nope, it's weird, I mean, why would you put pictures with the days of the month", she had said, which only made the other girl sigh and continue to sort through the books she'd pulled out, trying to sort which of them to put back. Ginny didn't see the point really; she knew her friend would end up taking all of them anyway.

"In the Muggle world, Calendars are used as wall ornaments, a bit like paintings really. Some people even personalise them", Hermione had replied.

"Well that's stupid, there just the days of the week. No need to hang them on the wall, why can't they just have a normal Calendar, just with numbers, that sit on a desk or something" she said, tossing the calendar into the discarding pile.

"You may think it's stupid, but I don't and the Muggle world certainly doesn't. I think it's quite cool actually, that you can find a Calendar with pictures of almost anything- though that can also be a bad thing" Hermione cringed – apparently some Calendars could be disturbing.

"Oh and I don't overly like the ones that are full of advertisement junk".

"You mean Muggle's put stuff you buy in Calendars?" Ginny had been shocked, who on earth would want to hang something you brought, only to be faced with something you would buy on the wall. Yup, that didn't even make sense in her head.

Hermione had laughed at her then.

"Yeah it is a bit stupid, but in a sense it's pretty smart really. Companies get to make Calendar's with their products on them, sell them and then probably generate a sales increase due to the subliminal messages the pictures would send to our brains" she'd said all Hermione like.

"Sales increase? Subliminal messaging?" Ginny said, confused again.

"Well I don't know about you, but if I had to glance at a picture of a muffin every time I checked the date, at some point, I'd feel like a muffin".

"Can anything be advertised in a Calendar?"

"Yes, you can even get Fire-fighter Calendar's" Hermione flushed at this, but Ginny wasn't entirely sure why.

It didn't matter why she was blushing though, because the proverbial lightening had struck. The previous night she had overheard a discussion between her parents about George and the Joke shop not doing well. In fact they were doing so badly for business that there was talk of closure, but Ginny wasn't about to let that happen. No, Hermione had just given her a great idea.

Ginny had then quiet discretely, pushed the Calendar from the discard pile and under her bed for later use.

So yes, Hermione definitely had a lot of credit to take for the Calendar idea.

Coming back to the present, Ginny noticed that Luna was speaking to Hermione now, which was weird- since she hardly ever spoke directly to someone.

"I think the Nargles month is Nargleary" Luna said dreamily.

"Luna, that not a-"Hermione had gone to correct her, which had she been a morning person, she would have realised it was futile and exercised some self-control.

"They've been particularly sneaky lately, so I don't know if that month quite suits them this year", the blonde girl paused, a frown marring her face as she looked to be deep in thought.

Ginny bit back a laugh, she had a strange feeling Luna bated Hermione on purpose.

"Ah I know-"light filling her blue eyes as she zoned in on Hermione's brown, "Narglember would suit them best", Luna stated, her eyes shining feintly with mirth as she watched Hermione struggle not to react.

"Sorry Luna Novembers taken", Ginny whispered to the other girl.

"Really? Well then perhaps Nargleary does suit them better. They always are the first to take something anyway", she said, her eyes drifting to stare at nothing.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Nargleary or Narglember are not Months!" Hermione Huffed out in annoyance, choosing to ignore Ginny's whisper of November being taken anyway.

It seemed Hermione had reached her limit, but you really couldn't blame her – what with being caught between an excitable Ginny and a not quite there Luna.

"I think you'll find you're highly mistaken" a dreamy voice replied in a serious tone.

"All Magical Creatures have a month, just like Snorkaberry and Pigglyarch", Luna listed.

"Oh come on" Hermione moaned, a headache starting to form.

"Then there's Prixel, Junglefairy or Flobberary" she continued in no particular order- though it didn't make a lick of sense to Hermione.

"Ah, you repeated January" Ginny interjected, half serious and half just to ruffle Hermione's feathers.

"Oh Ginny, Magical creatures change there months, depending on how there feeling or acting at the beginning of the new year. They can even share months with other creatures", Luna gave a pitying smile – _oh how the educational system has wronged you both._

At this point Hermione figured some idiot had given Luna a chart of the Chinese zodiac, causing the poor girl to get all muddled up in it. That could really be the only excuse for the blasphemy that spilled from the blonde's mouth, twisting around in her head like a fabled horror. She hadn't even got the reasoning right and she really didn't have the patience to tell her.

"That's it, I give up. It's far too early for me to be dealing with the likes of you", and with a huff Hermione had shouldered past Ginny and entered the great hall, no doubt set to sit as further away from the usual spot they both sat at. That was ok, Ginny didn't mind moving if that's what Hermione wanted.

"You really shouldn't wind her up", she didn't mean it of course, but she felt the need as a friend to say it. Luna hummed in response, reaching up to curl her fingers around a loose bit of hair.

"They say a Lunar Eclipse happens once every six months" she paused to contemplate, "so I'd be happy with either Junglefairy or December"

Ginny assumed this was Luna's way of telling her that she agreed to help, she was just lucky that she remembered her saying something about an Eclipse earlier.

"Oh thank you so much!" she then proceeded to hug the smaller girl tightly, but frowned as she just noticed something.

"Luna you said December without err…. Doesn't December belong to a creature too?" she fumbled with the right words.

"Of course not, silly, it's its own month. Why on earth would it be called anything else?" Luna smiled once more before turning around just like Hermione had done and entered the great hall without so much as a see you later.

Hmmmm Perhaps Ginny hadn't entirely thought her idea through.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Soooooo what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Not entirely sure what this is all about? Let me know by reviewing !~<strong>

**I realise Luna wasn't that prominent in this chapter (which is silly of me since it is her chapter), but don't worry, she's going to be centric in another chapter (probably the one after next). **

**3 down and 9 more months to fill, what do you think about the board? **

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**Oh Ginny you have so much to learn", green eyes looked her up and down, pitying the poor soul in front of her – she may have disliked the girl, but she wasn't bellow feeling sorry for her obvious lack of respect of such a fine art. **

"**Please spear me the inner eye talk, you'll only cause me to laugh at you incredibly dim witted idealism" Ginny spat.**

**Hermione observed stood to the side, struggling to hold back her bubbling laughter – now this was interesting.**

…

**Cookies for the person who can guess our next Calendar Girl!**

**Oooo and I'm thinking our favourite Slytherin's is going to make an appearance~**

…**.**

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue? **

**Also feel free to suggest some girls to fill the remaining months. **

**PLUS a huge thank you to those that Alerted or favourite my story. **


End file.
